


gifts and curses

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>midotaka drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. responsibility

"Takao, where are we going? This isn't the way to the library." 

"Be patient, Shin-chan. We can study after this." Takao dragged Midorima up the stairs that led to the school roof, letting go only to grab a set of keys from his pocket.

"How do you have the keys to unlock the door?" Midorima's eyes narrowed as Takao opened the door.

Takao grinned, "That's a secret, Shin-chan. Now let's go." He pushed Midorima outside while slowly closing the door, so nobody would hear them. He swiftly pulled Midorima around the corner, pushing the taller male up against the wall with both arms blocking Midorima from escaping.

"Takao. What do you think you're doing?" 

"If you hate it then push me away, Shin-chan."

Takao gently grabbed Midorima's face, pulling him down to close the gap between their lips. Midorima didn't respond, or rather... didn't quite know how to respond, but he didn't push Takao away.

Takao took this as a good sign. His hands moved upwards, entangling them in Midorima's hair. Slowly, Midorima's hand snaked their way around Takao's waist, pulling him closer.

When they finally broke the kiss, Midorima looked away with his face as red as a tomato, "You better take responsibility for taking my first kiss."

Takao grinned, "Of course, Shin-chan."


	2. worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima's worried about the future.

Midorima isn't sure how long this will last, if it'll last.

He looks over to Takao, who's sleeping peacefully next to him. Midorima brushes a few strands and pushes them behind Takao's ear, resting his hand on his cheek.

 _'He'll grow tired of me soon enough... He's more suited to have a wife and kids rather than staying with me.'_ Midorima thinks.

He gently strokes his thumb across Takao's cheek, wanting to keep feeling without waking him. 

"I love you so much, Kazunari... Please don't leave me." Midorima whispers, barely audible. 

A hand gently placed itself on top of Midorima's, giving it a firm, assuring squeeze.

"I will never leave you, I love you too much to let you go." Takao said, sleepily smiling at Midorima.

And in that moment, all of Midorima's worries were blown away.


	3. box

It was their first year anniversary and Midorima was slightly worried.

Arriving right at 7, Midorima knocked on the door to Takao's house. He could hear some shuffling and things falling, making him even more worried, but Takao got to the door unharmed, thankfully.

"Shin-chan! You're here!" Takao was beaming as he pulled Midorima in for a quick kiss. "Come on in, I got us dinner!"

Midorima relaxed a bit, as nothing really seemed too out of place.

\-----

After the two of them had finished eating, Midorima fished around his pockets for a minute before pulling out a small box and shoving it in Takao's hands.

"Here, I got you something as thanks... for everything." Midorima turned away, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Uwah! It's a new music player! Shin-chan...!" Takao's blinked away the tears of happiness before showering Midorima with kisses. "Shin-chan, you shouldn't have!"

"It was nothing..." Midorima slowly started responding to the kisses before Takao suddenly jerked away.

"I got something for you too! But you have to close your eyes!" Takao yelled as he ran down the hall, more crashing and things falling. Midorima tried not to worry as he closed his eyes, waiting for whatever Takao may bring.

He could hear Takao's footsteps as he came back from his room most likely. 

"Shin-chan... you know we've been together, for such a long, long time..." Takao started, with a serious voice Midorima never hears from him.

"It's only been a year, Takao. We still have plenty of time." Midorima wasn't sure where this was going, and it worried him all the more.

Takao took a deep breath before continuing, "but now I'm ready to lay it on the line." 

"Takao, what is this? Can I please open my eyes now?" Midorima was starting to sound desperate.

"I'm gonna give you something so you know what's on my mind." Takao grabbed Midorima's hands and guided them towards the top of the box Takao had. "A gift real special, so take off that top." 

Midorima opened his eyes, looking at Takao for some sort of answer for what he's doing.

"Take a look inside..." Takao smiled, as Midorima almost reluctantly lifted the lid off.

"It's my dick in a box."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're not familiar with the dick in a box reference, then i suggest watching this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhwbxEfy7fg


	4. mourning routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha hahahah ahahahah   
> lays down and cries

Takao goes through the same routine every morning.

Wake up. Shower. Eat breakfast. Watch Oha Asa.

If he doesn't already have the lucky item for Cancers, he'll go out and look for it before work. 

Takao's coworkers used to question the strange things he'd bring into his office, and he'd usually laugh and reply with something along the lines of "It's my partner's lucky item for the day!" 

When he comes home for lunch, he either puts the item on the table or next to it depending on how big it is.

He picks up the framed photo that's next to it and kisses it.

"I hope you'll have a lucky day up in heaven with this, Shin-chan."


	5. dough gone nuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested doughnut au on tumblr uwu  
> (just dont question it)

Midorima’s breath was ragged, blood pouring out from his side.

“Shin-chan! I called for an ambulance, don’t worry, they’ll be here soon!” Midorima was resting his head on Takao’s lap, while the brunette was trying to stop the bleeding.

Midorima slowly brought his hand up to the other male’s face, caressing his cheek.

“Kazunari… come closer… I need to tell you something.”

Takao lowered his head, “Shin-chan…”

“Don’t forget… the doughnuts in the fridge… have gone bad…”

Takao wailed as Midorima’s body went limp, “BUT WE JUST BOUGHT THEM YESTERDAY!”


End file.
